RWBY: The Responsible Woman
by Tangent101
Summary: Once upon a time, a responsible woman set out into the world... and found instead of saving the world, her love for a friend's baby helped her create a family for that child and herself. A short fairy tale telling of how Summer Rose came to meet her teammates in STRQ and then become Yang Xiao Long's mom.


**The Responsible Woman**

by R. A. Howard

Once upon a time there was a young responsible woman who sought to save the world from the monsters which threatened mankind and Faunuskind and all the creations of that beautiful world. Realizing that she alone could not do much, she went to school and met three people who she learned how to fight with and how to trust... and most importantly on how to best fulfill her duty to others.

One of these was a dark-haired man who brooded, was disdainfully called "Crow" by his colleagues because of perceived misfortune around him. She laughed at the name, said "you're spelling it wrong, you're Qrow, not crow, and your luck is what you make of it." And Qrow found a purpose and if misfortune did dog his steps, he did his best to anticipate it and ensure his foes fell foul of fortune's dark whimsy.

The second was a tall strong boisterous man called Taiyang, and he was obnoxious and arrogant and not always respectful of others. She rolled her eyes at his darker impulses, chided him when he was arrogant, and told him "you are a light that illuminates those around you. Be careful that your light does not burn inadvertently." And Taiyang listened to those words and tempered his actions and while still blunt and arrogant took care to help others, extending a hand to lift up those who had fallen while standing between them and the darkness.

The last was a dark-haired tall woman named Raven. She was the sister to the crow, perceiving that the most important thing was strength, and like her had a sense of duty and responsibility to those she saw as family; those she had left behind. The responsible woman smiled and said "we are your family now. Use your strength to help us keep others safe." The Raven listened and saw the strength of Taiyang and was drawn to him... but never truly accepted the words of the responsible woman. They never truly became one family.

Years passed and their team, their family, learned. They graduated from their school and went out into the world to fight the monsters that sought to destroy. This family grew closer until finally one day Taiyang and Raven chose to create their own family, and Taiyang built a nest for the Raven as she grew heavy with child. Yet the Raven never truly was happy, perceiving weakness in Taiyang as he dwelled only on the family they would build. And when she gave birth to a tiny bright bundle... she took wing and fly away.

The sun was dimmed. And the responsible woman turned aside from the world and returned to her friend while Qrow went chasing after his sister, intent on bringing her back to the nest and her fledgling. As Taiyang tore into himself, blaming himself for the Raven's flight, the responsible woman looked down at this bright bundle of squalls, shrieks, and messy diapers, and said "Hello, Yang Xiao Long. I am Summer Rose."

And Yang looked up at Summer Rose and smiled. That day, Summer Rose lost her heart to the daughter of a wayward friend and the man who, while dimmed that day, illuminated those around him.

So Summer settled down. She kicked Taiyang's butt and forced him to help with his daughter, and they shared the diapers. They shared in feedings, even in the wee hours of the morning with both bleary-eyed and wondering just what did they get themselves into with this tiny little sunny dragon?

But Summer Rose was the responsible woman. She did not back down. She was there for baby Yang, and saw those first smiles... she held Yang's tiny hands as the baby pulled herself up and then took her first hesitant steps. She heard Yang's first words... mama. And she realized... Yang was saying them to her. To Summer. The Raven was not Yang's mother. Summer was.

Fear and hesitation assailed Summer Rose. This was her friend's daughter! She had stolen Raven's place, stolen her child's love! But Taiyang illuminated her with sad laughter and told her a truth. Yes, Raven Branwen was Yang's mother. But she had fled. She had run from her responsibility. Raven might have been Yang's mother... but Summer was Yang's mom. She had done nothing wrong.

Summer spent day and night with Yang, with Taiyang. And as they shared the responsibility of caring for an infant Yang... friendship grew into something else. Until one night, tired, with no one else but each other... they fell into each other's arms. Summer once more felt doubt. First she'd stolen her friend's child. Now she'd stolen her friend's husband? And once more Taiyang brought light and warmth to her. Yes, he loved Raven. He still did, even now. But there was room in his heart for Raven, for Yang... and for Summer. For Qrow. For his friends, and for family. The heart was large enough for all.

So the responsible woman fell in love with the sun, and they raised the sunny dragon and watched her run and giggle with glee and one day Summer Rose found herself with child. She found Taiyang was right. Her heart was big enough to hold the love of Taiyang, of Yang... and of the child she carried. Of Qrow, who still sought to bring the wayward Raven home, and who became an uncle to two young girls. Even for the Raven who fled rather than raise a daughter. For she carried no hate for the one who avoided her responsibility... as Summer had found Raven's daughter was in fact her own.

I would like to say they lived happily ever after. But the responsible woman had duties beyond that of family. After giving birth to a tiny bundle of joy, watching the young Ruby Rose blossom into a beautiful child and Yang the protective and loving big sister... she went back out into the world. She went out to make the world a better place, so her children would be safe. Her story ended... so that her two daughters could in time make their own place and write their own stories.

The End


End file.
